


Two Halves Of My Rainbow (The Dick Interlude)

by Waffle-o (XylB)



Series: Two Halves Of My Rainbow [2]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: FAHC, GTA Universe, M/M, Multi, Voyeurism, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 11:02:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13569225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XylB/pseuds/Waffle-o
Summary: The NSFW side of the 'FBI agent watching you' soulmate AU that exists now.





	Two Halves Of My Rainbow (The Dick Interlude)

Ryan leans back in his chair to stretch, rolling his head and cracking his knuckles as he yawns, watching the yellow-tinged screen – right now Jeremy’s room is empty, has been for a few hours, but he left the computer on so Ryan’s had the stream up while he’s been working on some other paperwork, doing a little extra research for Geoff.

Just as he settles back in his position, the door to Jeremy’s room opens and he and Gavin stumble in lip-locked, a little tipsy by the way they giggle and sway, but clearly not fully drunk or even close – Ryan’s seen them in that state enough that he could recognise it straight away. He laughs under his breath at them and twirls his pen in his fingers, biting his lip as he looks back down at the registration form he’s filling out.

A happy gasp draws his attention. Ryan’s eyes snap up to the screen and a flush fills his cheeks when he realises what he’s seeing – which is Gavin, sitting on the edge of the bed, and Jeremy kneeling between his spread legs, his mouth against Gavin’s crotch and hands curled around his thighs – Ryan swallows thickly and bites his lip for a completely different reason, glancing nervously around the office even though it’s been empty for hours now.

He glances up at the camera in the ceiling a few desks away – it doesn’t have the greatest vantage point on him, especially if he keeps his face down, and against his probably better judgment, he turns up the volume on his headphones and scoots in closer, his eyes glued to his paper like they’re _supposed_ to be.

Clothing rustles over the webcam; Jeremy’s voice rumbles afterwards and Gavin’s response is an eager groan. Ryan tries so hard to keep his eyes down but when the wet sounds of – of somebody’s _mouth_ , he thinks – start up, he can’t help but look up.

It’s _Jeremy’s_ mouth, to answer his question, smacking kisses up Gavin’s bare inner thighs, his shorts and underwear discarded on the floor beside them.

Ryan should turn his sound off. At least lower it. He should ignore this. He should let the recording do its job and hide the screen. He should skim through it later to check for any problems and store it away when there are inevitably none.

Ryan _should_ do a lot of things.

What Ryan _does_ is put the pen down and scoot his chair in all the way so the office camera has no way of picking up where his hand goes, hidden by the desk as he ghosts his fingers up his own thigh in a poor mimic of Jeremy’s mouth.

Speaking of.

Jeremy’s mouth has progressed since Ryan last looked, now halfway down Gavin’s cock and sucking loudly as Gavin moans his name, his fingers fisted tight in the purple hair at the back of Jeremy’s head. And it’s clearly _good_ , by the way Gavin pants and rakes a hand through his own hair. The webcam can’t pick up minor details but Ryan would bet anything his cheeks are flushed the same colour as his lips, hidden partly under scruff, but he can see how intently Gavin’s watching Jeremy.

Ryan slides his palm over himself and rests his other elbow on the desk to rest his head against it, biting his lip to stop any undue noises escaping. Jeremy pulls back up and presses a kiss to the spit-slick head, lazily jacking Gavin with a hand as he speaks.

“Y’want it?” He teases, rubbing his palm over the head before he smears more slick down the length.

“God – don’t tease, J,” Gavin gasps, hips jolting up into the touch.

“Just askin’ politely,” Jeremy laughs. He drops another kiss to Gavin’s thigh.

“Please,” Gavin whispers. His hips roll up again and Jeremy kisses the head, steadying his dick with his hand once more.

Jeremy doesn’t waste words on a reply, sinks back down smoothly and starts up a slow rhythm, groaning around Gavin’s cock as Gavin’s head tips back, an appreciative moan slipping from his slack mouth.

Ryan spits out a curse and rips his hand away from himself – _unprofessional_ , he reminds himself. He plants his hand on his thigh instead and ignores the tremble in his fingers, the way his dick twitches at the sound of Jeremy sucking cock, at Gavin’s pleased noises that tumble out of him like a waterfall, bubbling over each other with Jeremy’s name mixed in. He must be a very gratifying partner, Ryan thinks, if he’s that vocal simply from Jeremy’s mouth – or maybe Jeremy’s just that _good_.

A selfish part of Ryan wonders what Gavin would sound like moaning _his_ name, if it would roll off his tongue as easily as Jeremy’s does.

Jeremy chokes all of a sudden – a harsh, rough sound that rips Ryan’s thoughts back to the moment, but instead of pulling off and coughing, Jeremy stays down, bobbing quicker on Gavin and _choking_ himself again and – and _oh_ , Gavin _likes_ that, Ryan realises, recognises it in the way Gavin’s moans pitch higher when Jeremy does it, the way his fingers tighten in Jeremy’s hair.

“J, J, _shit_ , ‘m - ‘m _close_ ,” Gavin whines, tugging on Jeremy’s hair more fervently. “Gonna – o _h_ – gonna _come_.”

Jeremy doesn’t react to this with more than a moan and a loud, pointed suck that sends tingles over Ryan’s skin – he watches, rapt, as Gavin shudders and groans and _comes_. His shoulders curl in and one leg kicks out as Jeremy swallows, jacking the half of Gavin not in his mouth and running his free hand over Gavin’s thigh. Ryan can’t _look away_ , doesn’t _want_ to, not when Gavin’s pulling Jeremy off of him and leaning down to kiss him, wiping away a stray drop of come from his lips before connecting their mouths again. Gavin bodily urges Jeremy up to straddle him on the bed and deftly works Jeremy’s jeans open while they kiss – the angle prevents Ryan from seeing it all but he can see the pink head of Jeremy’s cock and how Gavin’s fingers blur over it, quick and hard and working out these hot little whines from Jeremy, escaping into open air when Gavin leaves his mouth to mark up his neck instead.

Ryan knows immediately those noises are going to be stuck in his head for a _long_ time, sharp and intoxicating as Gavin pulls them all out of Jeremy, murmuring something Ryan can’t make out against his skin and biting another bruise up while Jeremy’s hips speed up. Gavin’s other hand wraps around Jeremy’s waist to hold him steady, rucking up the back of his shirt to splay his hand over his lower back – and now Ryan can _see_ his muscles bunch and coil with each rolls of his hips, flexing under Gavin’s hand as he chases his orgasm.

“Fuck,” Jeremy spits, repeats it again moments before he tenses up, his shoulders quivering and head dropping; Gavin mutters something else and Jeremy comes with a jolt of his hips and the _whiniest_ moan Ryan’s heard from him yet, broken in the middle as he spurts over Gavin’s hand and shirt, hands flying up to clutch at Gavin.

Ryan swallows down his own noise and slams the volume off as Gavin’s and Jeremy’s pace changes to soft, slow kissing, Jeremy pushing Gavin down on his back and they’re clearly _done_ and Ryan’s _impatient_ but guilty enough to at least silence them as he roughly unzips himself.

It doesn’t even matter that the sound’s off – makes it _worse_ , even, lets the memories of their noises bounce around in Ryan’s head and he can’t even pick an image to focus on as he strokes himself – _god_ , he never thought he’d ever be jerking off at _work_ but here he is, closer than he’d like to admit and every thought of Gavin and Jeremy sending a hot thrill through him that translates to pre-come he smears over himself, the sound wet and dirty in the otherwise quiet office.

Ryan presses his forehead harder into his hand and closes his eyes, fixed on the mental audio loop of Gavin coming down Jeremy’s throat and the muffled moans from both of them. It’s shameful, it’s _awful_ , it’s unprofessional and _so_ not in his training and he almost laughs out loud at the thought that that’s the first time he’s ever seen porn in _colour_ , in bright, vivid colour, and of _course_ it’s _these_ two.

Ryan’s feet jolt back for his knees to curl around the edge of his chair as he gets close, biting back his little huffed grunts and losing himself to the memory of Jeremy on his knees for Gavin. It’s incendiary and _thrilling_ and not even the thought of Kelly himself could quash the fire building in Ryan’s muscles now, boiling over with a helpless whimper as he hunches forward and comes, trying desperately to catch it in his fingers but some of it hits the underside of the desk regardless. He tries and fails to quiet his panting and ends up gasping, a soft little _oh - oh_ spilling out as the orgasm spreads out through his body, making his toes curl in his smart shoes.

Ryan shudders as he comes down, lazily stroking himself to keep the feeling around as long as he can, until pleasurable becomes painful and he’s softening against his sticky fingers. The silence in his ears suddenly seems like the loudest thing, and he slaps his hand against a few buttons to get the volume back up. Gavin and Jeremy are out of the room but just the gentle fritz of static calms him a bit, makes him feel less alone in this big dark skyscraper in the big dark city 1,377 miles away from the two people he should love most in the world.

Ryan sighs. Leans forward to rest his forehead on the desk and wonders when the fuck he got in this deep.


End file.
